nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Schneider
Coach Schneider is a character in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (film), A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (novelization), A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (book adaptation by Bob Italia), and Jesse's Lost Journal. Freddy's Revenge (film) He is a Physical Education teacher at Springwood High School in Springwood, Ohio. He is the first victim in the killing spree. He is the secondary antagonist of the second film as well as a victim of Freddy Krueger. Background Known as being hard-nosed, he was known for having a stick up his ass, and very strict with his students, particularly Grady and Walsh. One day they were playing baseball in PE class, and the two boys got into a fight. Because of that, while everyone was playing basketball and having fun, he made them do pushups around the track. Another day, he overheard them badmouthing him, and made them run laps around the track. In his personal life, he was gay, although it was clearly not a secret, such as him hanging out at a gay leather bar called Don's Place. It was rumored that he likes pretty boys and this was confirmed by Jesse Walsh. Appearance and Death As he is about to have a drink, Coach Schneider appears from behind, wearing full S&M leather attire, and takes Jesse back to the school gym to run laps. Schneider makes Jesse run several laps around the gym, and then sends Jesse to the showers. As Jesse is showering, Schneider gets a jump rope, apparently with bad intentions for Jesse, and Freddy Krueger makes the gym/sports equipment come to life and then proceeds to beat Schneider and then two jump-ropes come to life and wrap around his wrists and drag him to the locker room showers. The ropes tie him to the shower pipes, and then he is stripped naked. A towel then starts whipping his butt and Jesse vanishes into the shower steam. Freddy emerges from the steam and rakes his claws down his back at least twice, and possibly does other things, killing him. The steam clears and Jesse is wearing the glove. After-death Hypothetically, his soul may have been absorbed by Freddy and, if so, may have been released when Alice Johnson defeated him in the fourth movie. However, this is questionable, since he was obviously an adult. Notes Most of the adults Freddy kills in the original film series are either among those who burned him to death or were helping the teenage characters. Schneider was definitely not helping the teenage characters. Freddy's Revenge (book adaptation by Bob Italia) Jesse's Lost Journal In Jesse's Lost Journal, he is explicitly depicted as a sexual predator and a serial rapist. He ends up literally having a stick up his ass. After his death, at least some of his victims come forward. Navigation Category:Freddy's Revenge characters Category:Jesse's Lost Journal characters Category:Male characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Antagonist Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Villains